Juegos peligrosos
by franchiulla
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN del one shoot italiano Giocchi pericolosi escrito pot Briskal. Swanqueen. Espero que os guste.


**Os dejo este one shoot. Es pequeñito, pero muy bueno, tiene muchos sentimientos recogidos en él. Su versión original es en italiano, **_**Giochi pericolosi**_**, escrito por Briskal. En español titulado **_**Juegos peligrosos**_**. Espero que os guste. **

Juegos peligrosos

Al grito de "el invierno está llegando", Ruby y Emma se preparaban para ver la última temporada del maratón de "Juegos de Tronos". Ya habían organizado otras veladas en las semanas anteriores, y ya habían visto las primeras dos temporadas, y esa tarde habían aprovechado, una vez más, la ausencia de los padres de la Salvadora; David y Snow se habían llevado a Henry a Granny's a cenar. Cada cierto tiempo dejaban al pequeño Neal con su hermana, para poder dedicar también algo de tiempo a su adorado nieto.

Cuando esto sucedía, el salón de la casa Charming se transformaba en una verdadera fiesta de comida basura que habría hecho palidecer a Regina "como solo comida nutritiva" al ver la cantidad de calorías que Ruby lograba "robar" de la cocina del restaurante: bocadillos, trozos de pizza, canapés, papas fritas con todo tipo de salsas, y alguna que otra cerveza, lo justo para hacer bajar todo el resto y disfrutar mejor de la serie.

Era una velada tranquila, y el pequeño Neal dormía como siempre, a pesar de los comentarios e imprecaciones de su hermana y de Ruby según iban viendo la serie. Al llegar al capítulo nueve, después de haber lanzado diferentes tipos de insultos contra George R. , las dos amigas decidieron hacer una pausa para después continuar hasta el final de la temporada.

Emma se levantó del sofá con un rostro serio

«¡Qué les den a los Frey, a los Bolton e incluso a aquellos bastardos de los Lannister!» escupió con asco, acercándose a la cuna de su hermano para verificar que estaba bien.

Ruby sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

«¡Cuánto ensañamiento contra estos pobres de los Stark. Aunque sea una vez que se quiten de encima a algún Lanniester, ¡que el diablo se los lleve! ¡Bah! Em, subo un momento, voy al baño y después seguimos viéndola, ¿ok?»

Emma asintió, volviendo a poner su atención en el pequeño Neal; el bebé dormía plácidamente y la Salvadora se encontró sonriendo dulcemente, acariciándole una mejilla con el dedo. En eso eran prácticamente iguales: nada ni nadie podría despertarlos.

Ruby bajo unos minutos después con una caja bajo el brazo y la rubia se echó a reír estruendosamente.

«¿Estás bromeando?»

La chica loba comenzó a reír maliciosamente

«Venga, después de la que les han dado a Robb y a Catelyn Stark, nos los merecemos un poco, para divertirnos, los últimos capítulos pueden esperar, ¿no?»

Emma asintió, sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, esperando que su amiga la imitase. Poco después, se encontraron una frente a otra, mirándose con expresión de desafío.

A algunos kilómetros, la alegre familia Charming había tenido una agradable cena en Granny's. A ellos se había unido también Regina; cuando habían entrado en el local, divisaron a la mujer comiendo sola, y ni Snow ni Henry lo pensaron dos veces para invitarla a cenar con ellos. Después de la batalla con Zelena, la relación entre Regina y Snow se había tranquilizado, y las dos mujeres estaban reconstruyendo finalmente la confianza perdida tiempo atrás. Además, Mary Margaret estaba casi convencida de que su ex némesis tenía interés por su hija, y a pesar de las dudas de David sobre interferir de nuevo en la vida privada de Regina, ella había decidido que sí, que la ayudaría a conquistar el corazón de Emma. Es más ayudaría a su hija a que abriera de nueva vez por todas los ojos: estaba harta de ver sus miradas y la tensión que se creaba cada vez que estaban juntas.

Después de haber pagado la cuenta, Snow invitó a la mujer a subir a casa a tomar un café; sería una buena excusa para que Emma y Regina intercambiaran algunas palabras. Estaban prácticamente delante de la puerta del apartamento, cuando un gritito malicioso proveniente del interior del apartamento hizo sobresaltarse a David, que se quedó parado con las llaves metidas en la cerradura. Los tres adultos se congelaron cuando escucharon a Emma y a Ruby hablar

_«¡Debes meterlo más despacio, Rubes! ¡De esa manera haces daño!»_

_«¡Qué fácil lo dices! El agujero es pequeño y yo no soy tan experta como parece»_

La rubia suspiró

_«Empuja con delicadeza. Despacio. ¡Sí, así!»_

Afuera, David estaba con la boca abierta, Snow se llevaba la mano al pecho, a la altura del corazón, aferrando la chaqueta con expresión seria, y Regina tenía los ojos de par en par, percibiendo un vacío en el estómago y palideciendo de golpe. A todo esto, Henry estudiaba las expresiones sin entender qué estaba pasando. Sus pensamientos, y los de los adultos presentes, fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por la voz de Emma.

_«¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios, sí, Rubes, está dentro! Empuja un poco más y…Dios, eres un hacha!»_

Sin poder escuchar más esas obscenidades y después de haber visto las lágrimas que se estaban formando en los ojos de Regina, Snow alejó a David y abrió al vuelo la puerta entrando en el apartamento hecha una furia.

«Juro por Dios, Emma, vosotras dos no volveréis a hacer más estas cosas por…no…eh..oh»

Las palabras murieron en la garganta al ver a las dos muchachas que la miraban con sorpresa. Por un momento, David pensó que su mujer no había soportado la visión de lo que su hija y Ruby estaban haciendo, y se había caído muerta, ahí, con la boca abierta. Se despertó de sus tristes pensamientos sobre un improbable rigor mortis instantáneo cuando escuchó a Emma vociferar

«¡Mamá! ¡Pero, qué diablos!»

En ese momento, tanto él como la propia Regina entraron en la casa; allí, sentadas aún en el suelo, encontraron a las dos muchachas con las pinzas de juguete en las manos, que intentaban operar a un extraño monigote con la nariz roja. Varis trozos del cuerpo humano estaban tirados aquí y allí por el suelo. Los cuatro, en la puerta, se encontraron dos pares de ojos claros mirándolos incrédulos.

Fue Henry el que rompió el silencio

«¡Emma! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no juegues a Operando? ¡Me pierdes los trozos!» murmuró el joven cruzando los brazos, ignorante de los pensamientos maliciosos de sus abuelos y su madre.

David se pasó una mano por la frente con un gesto desconsolador. Snow había recobrado en uso de la voz y balbuceo algo del tipo

«Yo…yo os pido perdón. Hemos malinterpretado lo que estaba sucediendo…parecía que…que…¡Oh dios, qué aprieto!» concluyó llevándose las manos a la cara para esconder su repentino enrojecimiento.

Emma y Ruby se miraron un momento, para después echarse a reír con una gran carcajada. Henry se rascó la cabeza.

«Pero, ¿de qué os estáis riendo?»

«Oh, tesoro, te lo explicaremos cuando seas más grande» dijo Ruby, secándose una lagrimita «Snow, te adoro, lo sabes, pero ¡eres una causa perdida!» exclamó de forma divertida.

Entre la mezcla de risas, la única que se había quedado impasible había sido Regina. La mujer había visto que las dos muchachas no estaban haciendo nada malo, es más, solo se estaban divirtiendo con un juego de mesa, pero no había logrado superar la impresión inicial, y los ojos se le llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas.

No queriendo mostrar a todo el mundo sus emociones, en silencio, se dio la vuelta para marcharse; Snow intentó detenerla, pero Emma fue más rápida en correr detrás.

«¡Regina!» la llamó bajando las escaleras de prisa «¡Regina, te lo ruego, espera!»

La mujer había fingido no escuchar, continuando caminando, pero al enésimo "párate" proveniente de Emma Swan, decidió detenerse al borde la calle. Le daba la espalda en silencio; una ligera ráfaga de viento helado le despeinó el cabello, y comenzaba lentamente a nevar.

«¿Regina? Probó de nuevo Emma, acercándose a ella con cautela. Quizás estaba enfadada por el malentendido de antes delante de Henry, aunque parecía que el muchacho no había comprendido nada.

Suspiró, dando un paso más en su dirección, y de la manera en que cerraba el puño, estaba dispuesta a apostar que un furioso puño la golpearía de un momento a otro. Se quedó inmóvil, apenas vio que la mujer se había dado la vuelta y rabiosa, había acortado la distancia entre ellas. Estaba esperando el impacto del puño contra su cara, pero todo lo que sintió fue la cabeza de Regina apoyada en su pecho, abrazándola dulcemente. Emma se quedó por unos segundos con la boca abierta, antes de corresponder al abrazo; no se esperaba algo semejante y se mordió el labio sin saber qué decir. Por una vez decidió cerrar el pico, disfrutando del calor del primer abrazo que compartían. Permanecieron así por un par de minutos, y cuando escuchó a la mujer sollozar, la rubia le dio un beso en la cabeza esperando calmarla

«¿Regina? ¿Qué sucede? Si es por lo que ha pasado hace un momento, te ruego que disculpes a mis padres, sabes muy bien que a menudo son dos idiotas» comentó, intentado bromear para aligerar la tensión.

La mujer, por su parte, se estrechó más a ella; la cabeza aún apoyada delicadamente en su pecho

«Yo…yo temía haberte perdido» le confesó, incapaz de alzar la mirada para hacia su rostro.

«¿Qué?» balbuceó la Salvadora, casi convencida de que había escuchado mal.

Regina se negaba categóricamente a mirarla.

«Con Miss Lucas. Pensaba que vosotras dos…en fin pensé que la habías elegido a ella…y no a mí. ¿Cómo culparte? ¿Quién me elegiría, la Reina del mal?» dijo en un hilo de voz

Conmocionada, Emma Swan se quedó de piedra, continuando aferrando contra ella a la mujer que ahora parecía tan pequeña y vulnerable. Se preguntó desde hace cuánto tiempo Regina sentía eso por ella, y cuántas veces había malinterpretado sus bromas con Ruby. Había sido una completa idiota, como de costumbre. Siempre se había enorgullecido de saber leer a Regina, y no había comprendido lo más importante que la mujer escondía en su corazón.

Haciendo acopio de valor, la muchacha se separó del abrazo para poder llevar las manos al rostro de la mujer, haciendo que sus miradas se encontrasen. ¡Dios! Era bellísima, incluso cuando lloraba. Le sonrió, enjugando con el pulgar una lágrima que corría por su bello rostro.

«Tú no me perderás nunca, Regina. Nunca» le dijo, mirándola con dos brillantes ojos esmeralda «Y por lo que respecta a tu pregunta, yo te elegiría a ti. Has sido, eres y serás siempre me elección. No hay ninguna otra persona aquí, en Storybrooke, que me comprenda como tú: compartimos un hijo, la magia, hemos luchado codo con codo. A pesar de nuestros desacuerdos, he aprendido a conocerte, Regina. Sé que tu corazón se hundió en la oscuridad por un tiempo, y sé que ahora brilla de nuevo. Eres una mujer extraordinaria. Fuerte, independiente, segura de ti misma. Yo no veo a ninguna Evil Queen aquí. Solo te veo a ti. Ante mis ojos siempre has sido Regina, la madre de mi hijo, y creo en ti» le murmuró, sin desviar su mirada de la suya «Algunas veces sabes ser una auténtica idiota, y me haces enfadar, pero, ¿qué le voy a hacer? Forma parte del lote» dijo haciéndola sonreír «Yo no te dejaré nunca sola, porque me preocupo por ti. Me duele verte volver sola a aquella casa tan grande. Detesto cuando las personas te miran con sospecha cuando algo sucede. Ellos no te conocen. Ellos no saben en qué persona maravillosa te has convertido. Yo sé lo que hay detrás de esa máscara, y es por eso que eres mi elección. Mi única y exclusiva elección. Nadie puede ocupar tu lugar en mi corazón» le confesó, apoyando delicadamente la frente en la suya; los labios a pocos centímetros de distancia.

La alcaldesa sintió un vacío en el estómago; el corazón le latía agitadamente. Alzó una mano para acariciarle los cabellos, e iba a decir algo, cuando las palabras murieron en la garganta al escuchar a la sheriff afirmar con seguridad «la verdad es que te amo, Regina Mills. De hace mucho, mucho tiempo. A veces creo que el destino me trajo hasta aquí para hacerte feliz también a ti. Para darte el final feliz que mereces» concluyó, besándola como si no hubiese un mañana.

Regina se perdió completamente en el beso; todos sus temores, sus miedos fueron barridos por los labios de Emma Swan. Incluso su conexión mágica experimentó una crecida, y de sus bocas brotó una maravillosa luz dorada, mientras la nieve continuaba cayendo incesantemente sobre sus cabezas.

Necesitadas de aire, se separaron lo necesario para poder respirar; permaneciendo una en los brazos de la otra.

«Mi madre siempre me dijo que el amor es debilidad» susurró Regina, jugueteando tiernamente con un largo mechón dorado «Siempre pensé que no volvería a amar a nadie después de la muerte de Daniel. Que habría sido más fácil para mí. Mi madre se equivocaba. Yo me equivocaba. Contigo es diferente, Emma. No sé desde cuándo estoy enamorada de ti. No sé desde hace cuánto comencé a desear despertarme cada mañana entre tus brazos, a soñar con los ojos abiertos una familia contigo y con Henry» le confesó desviando un poco la mirada y enrojeciéndose de repente.

Emma sonrió, dándole otro beso, apenas un roce «Tendrás todo eso. Nos dormiremos abrazadas y nos despertaremos igual. Te protegeré siempre, y te diré todos los días que te amo y veremos crecer juntas a Henry»

Regina sintió un nudo nuevamente en la garganta

«Te amo»

La rubia sintió cómo su corazón explotaba de alegría y la besó de nuevo con más intensidad, para después quedarse en silencio prodigándose tiernas caricias un poco más. Al menos hasta que descendieron a tierra y se dieron cuenta de que estaban en la calle y se había formado un sutil manto de nieve. De mala gana, se separan del abrazo y Regina añoró en seguida el contacto con la rubia. La Salvadora sintió lo mismo, pero no se desanimó. Pasó el brazo por los hombros de la otra mujer, para recobrar el contacto físico y comenzar a caminar.

«Volvamos. Snow estará preocupada. Ya es suficiente con que su corazón haya sufrido ese choque. Pensar que Ruby y yo…» dijo la rubia riendo.

Regina suspiró con expresión irritada

«Como siempre es culpa tuya, _Miss Swan_»

«¿Mía? ¡Ella quiso jugar a Operando y vosotros habéis malinterpretado todo! ¡Tenéis una mente perversa!»

«No había necesidad de decir todas aquellas cosas, de aquel modo, idiota» rio la alcaldesa, regalándole una mirada mortal. «¡Os imaginamos desnudas haciendo quién sabe qué!»

«¡Oh, me has imaginado desnuda, _Vuestra Majestad_!» la fastidió la sheriff, riendo maliciosamente.

Regina se puso roja, y le dio un codazo en las costillas

«¡Estate callada, Emma!»

Esta vez, la Salvadora se echó a reír a gusto, estrechándola hacia ella, y obsequiando a la mujer con un tierno beso en la sien, mientras que con calma se encaminaban hacia el edificio de Snow.

«Quizás podría dormir en tu casa esta noche» le murmuró la rubia al oído, con una sonrisita pícara estampada en el rostro «A lo mejor podemos jugar a Operando tú y yo»

Solo el pensamiento de tener que hacer el amor con ella le derrite el corazón. Nunca había sentido algo parecido, ni siquiera con Daniel, y por un segundo se sintió perdida. Sin embargo, un atisbo de orgullo floreció en ella, y por un instante volvió a ser la tristemente famosa Regina Mills

«Para ya con esos doble sentidos, _Miss Swan_, y deja de ponerme en una situación incómoda, idiota» dijo mientras un delicioso matiz rojo coloreaba de todas maneras sus mejillas.

Emma rio de nuevo

«Eres adorable, ¿lo sabes?»

«No es verdad» respondió la otra frunciendo el ceño «Soy un pérfida reina malvada»

La sheriff puso los ojos en blanco resoplando

«Has olvidado "celosa" al final de la frase»

Regina la fulminó con la mirada.

«Eres una idiota, Miss Swan»

«_Tu_ idota, Vuestra Majestad» concluyó la otra, capturando una vez más los labios de Regina en un tierno beso.

**FIN**


End file.
